


[podfic] Jumper

by croonerboy, Matriaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: Buck has a moment during a fire rescue where he contemplates whether his own life is worth saving.(original fic by Croonerboy)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Jumper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500027) by [croonerboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy). 



> I am amazed at the work Croonerboy put into this, in the writing, the narration, and the sound editing. I am humbled to lend my voice to it. (Mat)  
> song credit: “Grow As We Go“ – Ben Platt, from the album “Sing To Me Instead”, Atlantic Records 2019

**Jumper**

**Written by Croonerboy**

**Read by Croonerboy and Matriaya**

**Runtime: apx 34 minutes**

[ **Stream or download on Internet Archive** ](https://archive.org/details/jumper-realfinal)

**or...**


End file.
